


Город засыпает

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Humor, Irony, Postmodernism, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2018, Yakuza
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Потомственный гокудо — бывает и такое.
Kudos: 1





	Город засыпает

**Author's Note:**

> Тео, Narex, Они и всем-всем  
> Написано для WTF Yakuza 2018

Едва завернув за угол, я понял, что ловить нам здесь больше нечего: там, где прошла шпана малолетняя — братья наши меньшие — не остаётся обычно даже крошек. Разве что трупы.

Вот как сейчас.

Надо будет на днях к ним заглянуть с парнями, мелким мозги на место вправить, больно борзые стали, того и гляди зарвутся. Заодно и своих ребят по району проведу, а то, шутка ли, половина банды не из местных, в четырёх стенах заблудиться могут.

А сам я отсюда, да. Здесь родился, здесь в банду пошёл, здесь и умру. Потомственный гокудо — бывает и такое: когда отец погиб, мать его парнями руководила, пока я не родился. Представляю картинку — тридцать здоровых лбов мою мамашку анэ-сан кликали!

Блин, беда с этими новичками! Пока по району с ними пройдёшь, пока на вопросы ответишь — уже и рассвет скоро, до базы за оставшееся время никак не добраться. Придётся, наверное, прямо сейчас к родным наведаться, заодно и узнаю, как там мамашка. Интересно, жива ещё?

Издревле так повелось: с приходом дня мы заползаем в укромные щели, выбираясь наружу лишь с сумерками.

Город засыпает. Просыпаются якудза.

Мы.

Тараканы.


End file.
